Sun
by Ordinary.Day
Summary: Not really about the Cullens but it's still about vampires and stuff.......family of five....I DONT OWN ANY IDEAS FROM TWILIGHT! Rated K just case....


Sun

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the ideas or anything from Twilight**

How do suspicions start? Is it just with a rumor from someone's observant mind, or is it just someone digging too deep? There are many ways suspicions can start, but unfortunately I found out these many ways out difficultly. Sometimes a mind wanders from the daily routine of thinking. Other times there are judgments and a rumor flies here or there.

In my case, the last one that I mentioned actually happened. As I recall, the date was September 15, 2008. It was an unusually sunny day for La Push and I had to stay inside for the remainder of the sunny time. I had never missed the first day of school, so I had no idea that a new girl had come to La Push.

Every sunny day I had to stay inside even though I hated it. When I was in my house I had no idea what was going on in the outside world. Even though my talent was to have human nature around those mortals, it still didn't help in situations like sun. I hated the wretched thing with the deepest of my soul- though technically I didn't have one. Never once in my life ad regretted the decision I had made about 300 years ago, but I still wish I had stayed human.

All I did was listen to the CD's I had listened to 100 times and counting, while watching the TV in the living room- there was nothing surprising on except that another human was killed in a 'bear mauling'. All of my other family members had either gone off to their job or was in their room doing nothing. I got so fet up with what I was doing and went up the spiral staircase to Lilian's room.

Before I was even to the door, she said, "What do you want, James?"

"I need someone to talk to," I said bitterly towards the door.

"Well, I'm busy, go talk to Will because you have said that you 'like to talk to him', so why don't you go do it?"

By this time I wasn't even at the door when she opened it and glared across the hall at Will's room. "What did he do now," I asked her unsurprised by her answer.

"Oh, just what he usually does go in his room and find out some way to overcome his thirst." She sighed which always meant for me to leave or it will get really ugly.

"Fine, I will go talk to Will," I finished stubbornly.

As I walked across the hall to his room, I noticed something strange that did not happen at my house. I noticed that Julia's window was open and the sunlight was flooding into her bedroom. This could only mean one thing- Julia had yet again gone out into the mortal world on a sunny day and had the possibility of getting exposed. This very often happened but I still needed to be cautious.

I ran swiftly down the remainder of the hall to Will's room and knocked on his door.

"Will, Will," I screamed at the closed door. "Julia's window is open and she went out again." At this moment he tore open his door- literally because of the fact that he loved Julia and had immense strength, even for a vampire- and started running down the staircase at the same time shouting back at me.

"I'll be back in a little bit, so don't hold off hunting for me. I know exactly where she is."

He had become so accustomed to doing this that he, in fact, did get back in about three minutes. Only a few minutes before this, Mary came back from her job at the School of Arts and Humanities. As Will walked in the door carrying Julia on his back, Michael walked in carrying his supplies for his job, which was being an architect.

"Wait, Michael, why did you go to work today, it was sunny outside," I wondered, quite taken aback by the information he told me.

"This morning I overheard some weatherman talking to a co-worker about the sudden change in the weather, so I thought it would be ok to go to work, even if I was a little late."

"So, you mean to tell me that I could of gone to school today and persuaded Mr. Coven to excuse me?" I asked astounded.

"Well…" he began. I couldn't let him finish so I just ran outside into the woods to cool down. My temper hasn't been well these days, and spending a lot of time with Clarissa didn't help either. She was a newborn vampire, fresh about a year ago, and she still hasn't quite grown accustomed to this new 'vegetarian' diet that she is on. She usually tries to attack a human on her hunting trips, so I'm the one who has to stop her. I now have learned her bad ways and I'm still trying to rid of them with no success whatsoever.


End file.
